ist_krathefandomcom-20200213-history
The Southern Empire
Known as many names, The Southern Empire was once one and same with the Great Alliance. During the time when they were united under one banner the lands of the Southern Empire flourished. In fact at their most prosperous times the kingdoms from that area generated as much as 75% of the wealth of the entire alliance, this primarily due to the two most successful kingdoms being located there, Delba and Charnus. Always known as wise and humble rulers, the rebellion and secession of the southern territories came as a surprise to all. Government Traditional Government (Ways of Old) Before the "Prophet of the West" came to power, The Southern Empire was ruled by two men. These men came from the royal bloodlines of the kingdoms of Delba and Charnus. The ruled absolutely. They had a council made up of three members from each of the 16 territories. Each territory had a leader that was appointed by the 2 overlords. The focus of the nation became military prowress and territory aquisition. Up until the new revolution they succeded in gaining almost 40% of what the Great Alliance used to be and also a breif campaign that ended in their acquisition of a mass of central southern land in the Lost Lands. The Revolutionized Government When the "Prophet of the West" vanquished the two overlords a new age had begun. An age of revolution for the Southern Empire. No longer would their goal be something as simple as rivaling the Great Alliance in power. On that day Ahmir became The Great Overlord, he usherd in a new age. He made the mission statement of the Southern empire very clear to bring the world under one order and vanquish anyone who stands in their way. He tore down the old ways of the government stating that they were too corrupt and wished only for prosperity amongst themslelves. Ahmir declared it a mandate that he rule the Southern Empire. Through his charm, power, and promises Ahmir was able to gain the support of many high ranking indivduals in the Empire. Once his power had been established he forged the Council of Ten. The Council of Ten These 10 men were made up from all areas of society. Ahmir did this purposely as each had their own insight on how things should be run and then Ahmir would draw up a compromise. Each member of the Council had the freedom to draw up their own subcouncil to help them direct the governing of the Empire. The members of the council, known as a Lord, evenly split up the 16 territories to govern according to population. They split it up as evenly as possible. Although they rule their territorties nothing goes without Ahmirs approval, though this is rarely an issue as the trust and respect that these men have for Ahmir is infallible, as is the respect and trust Ahmir has for these men. The Treaty of Seven Scrolls In what is debated as his greatest act, Ahmir forged an alliance with the Orcish Hordes and the Queendom of the Drow. Not only that, he was able to convice the Horde and the Queendom to also work in cooperation with one another, a feat not easily achevied. At the initial resistance of the peace treaty Ahmir gave them an ultimatum, "You will either join our cause by choice, or by force." By this point in his career Ahmir has gained a considerable reputation for keeping his word, regardless of the subject. Though shaky the treat was signed and an unprecedented alliance was formed. Ahmir dubbed it, "The United Western Alliance." The governing concept of the treaty was simple. Ahmir, the 3 Drow Queens, and the Clan Lord would work together to make strategic actions to take control of the Great Alliance. Any ground gained would be divided equally amongst the 3 nations. The military units of different nations would be for use by the other two nations under consent of that nation's leader's approval.